koffandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Kula Diamond/Quotes
This list is incomplete. You may help improve it just by editing! '' '' Here is a list of quotes for Kula Diamond. In Battle The King of Fighters 2000 Win Quote *"I won! Are you happy?" Lose Quote *"Oh, what a bore..." The King of Fighters 2001 Win Quotes *"Hello? I won! Who's next?" *"No problem for me. Not one scratch!" *"Thanks for the scrap. I had a major blast!" *"The only way to go on living is to keep on winning." *"I couldn't let you win. Got a problem with that?" (vs. Hero Team) *"These guys were scary!" (vs. Ikari Warriors Team) *"You remind me of childhood... Oh, never mind." (vs. K') *"Whew! You look terrible. Better get medical help." (vs. K9999) The King of Fighters 2002 Win Quotes *"I won. Now... where's my prize?" *"Is that what you had in mind? So long, simp!" *"Whew, I feel a little parched. Away, to cooler envisions." *"Now, Diana, I told you to stay away from smokers." (vs. K') *"I hate this guy. Let's beat it, Candy." (vs. K9999) *"Those flames... They're just like that guy..." (vs. Kyo) The King of Fighters XI Win Quotes *"Are you cold? Are you OK? I'm ever so sorry." *"If you had said, "I give," then I would have stopped before this carnage had taken place." *"Looks like my job's done, huh? Well, toodles!" *"Yup, that's all she wrote. Diana, what is my prize?" *"Why you! I hate fire! I really, really, really hate it!" (vs. Ash/Iori/Kyo) *"...Hmm, you look like Foxy. But Foxy's way tougher than you!" (vs. Elisabeth) *"Oooh... You're kinder than I thought." (vs. Maxima) *"You're so sweet, Sarah. I love you!" (vs. Whip) The King of Fighters XIII Pre-Battle Dialogues Andy Bogard :Andy: "To be honest, it doesn't feel right to fight a girl like you. But the legacy of Shiranui rests on my shoulders! I cannot back down from any fight!" :Kula: "*yawn*... Are you done? Can we begin now?" :Andy: "Yes. Sorry. My pride and honor are of course of no interest to you. As an apology for making you wait, allow me to promise you that I will give you all I've got!" Ash Crimson : Kula: "I hate fire! I hate hot things! Get away from me!" : Ash: "Only a cowardly lamb would fear flames as pretty as these. Or a fawn perhaps?" : Kula: "I'm not afraid of fire! I just really hate it! Ok, I'll put them out... with your blood!" Athena Asamiya : Athena: "What were K' and Maxima thinking!? Don't they care about anyone but themselves?" : Kula: "What are you so upset about, miss? Did K' do something mean to you?" : Athena: "Not to me, to you! Always putting you into dangerous situations like this! I don't care how strong you are, you're still just a kid! Those dimwits just don't seem to understand!" : Kula: "Huh? I'm not a kid anymore, you know? That boy with the big hat is much younger than I am!" : Athena: "This isn't about him, it's about you! You leave Bao out of this! Anyway, I'm going to tell those guys not to let you get involved anymore in a way they're sure to remember!" Benimaru Nikaido : Benimaru: "Ten, no, let's make that five more years... You're way too young..." : Kula: "What? What are you talking about? Are you talking about me? : Benimaru: "Man, if only I could have first met you five years in the future. That would've been so much better." : Kula: "Better? How come? What's supposed to happen in five years? Come on, tell me, tell me!" : Benimaru: "Nope, just forget what I said! I'm a horrible person for mentioning it, so please forgive me and never bring this up!" Chin Gentsai : Chin: "Hello young lady! What say we leave this place and go and enjoy a nice spot of sunshine somewhere?" : Kula: "Will you give me some ice cream? If you give me some ice cream, I'll think about it!" : Chin: "Sorry but I don't have any ice cream on me. Grandma did give me some dumplings though." : Kula: "I don't want dumplings! I want ice cream! ICE CREAM! NOW!" : Chin: "That's odd... I would've thought that big guy you have with you would've liked some dumplings..." Clark Still : Kula: "Hey, where's Seirah? Isn't she with you?" : Clark: "She's on a mission of her own. Why are you asking me, sweetheart?" : Kula: "It's just... Seirah's always telling me how she has to clean up after you guys..." : Clark: "... What is she trying to make this kid think we're doing here?" Duo Lon : Duo Lon: "Leave, child... As long as you can smile innocently, you can still escape." : Kula: "Why? I don't want to go! I came here to fight!" : Duo Lon: "You have no idea what fighting is about. And sadly, I don't think words are going to make you understand..." Elisabeth Blanctorche : Elisabeth: "So pure and innocent... I remember the days when he and I were like you..." : Kula: "Umm... What do you mean? I don't know what you're talking about!" : Elisabeth: "Forgive me, I was just thinking aloud. Let us begin!" Flames Iori :Kula: "Oh! It's that guy with the bangs again! Stay away from me! I hate your flames!" :Iori: "Then get lost kid! I don't have time for some pyrohobe!" Goro Daimon : Daimon: "............" : Kula: "Are you okay, Mister? Why aren't you saying anything?" : Daimon: "We're fighting. There's no need to talk!" : Kula: "Huh? It's started already!? Then I have to do my best!" Herself : Kula 1: "Huh? Do I know you from somewhere? Have we met before?" : Kula 2: "Hmm... I have the feeling I see you every morning... Ummm... Who are you again? Ah well, whatever! Let's get going! If I win, I'm getting a strawberry sundae!" : Kula 1: "I can't lose either! I'm getting a bucket of ice cream ♪" Hwa Jai : Kula: "Hey, Mister Weird Guy! What's that you're drinking there? Please tell me!" : Hwa: "W-weird guy!? Are you talking about me, kid?" : Kula: "Tell me, what is it!? Is it tasty? Sweet? Is it cold?" : Hwa: "S-shut up! Get lost! You're starting to annoy me, you pest!" Iori Yagami : Kula: "I don't like this man... Even without the flames, I don't like him..." : Iori: "Then beat it, kid! I have no time for your nonsense." : Kula: "Pff! I'll show you! I'm really strong!" Joe Higashi : Joe: "This urchin is my next opponent? This can't be right! Are you serious!?" : Kula: "Hey, what's an urchin!? Can I eat it? Does it taste good!? Come on, tell me!" : Joe: "I can't stand this kid already! Let's just get this over with!" : Kula: "What are you so angry about? You're weird... Are you hungry or something, is that it?" K' : K': "What are you even doing in a place like this?" : Kula: "What... What am I doing? I... I dunno?" : K': "Then get out of here! Or you'll get hurt..." Kim Kaphwan :Kim: "This is an outrage! What's a child like you doing in the middle of a fighting tournament!?" :Kula: "What! I don't like you! You treat me like I'm a little girl! It's too late to take it back! I'm going to turn you into an ice sculpture!" :Kim: "Talking to your elders like that is the first step on the road to delinquency. I must do someone before you become a drain to society!" King : Kula: "Hey, do you work at a restaurant? Could you bring me some sorbet?" : King: "Well, it's not exactly a restaurant, but we do have some sorbet." : Kula: "Sor-what? I don't want sorbet! I want sherbet! You don't know what they are?" : King: "...Is anyone missing their kid? An annoying little girl...? Anyone?" Kyo Kusanagi : Kula: "I hate fire! I hate people who control fire! Get away from me!" : Kyo: "I've always wanted to talk to you about this. Aren't you contradicting yourself? That guy with the sunglasses controls fire like I do, you know? So why don't you yell at him!? It ticks me off!" Leona Heidern : Leona: "How do you do it? How can you laugh like that?" : Kula: "Huh? You want to laugh? Why?" : Leona: "The colonel told me to laugh more... It's an order..." : Kula: "That's weird! I laugh all the time when fighting! I just can't help myself ♪" Mai Shiranui : Mai: "If you're going to model yourself on anyone, let it be me, not those trees you hang out with." : Kula: "Huh? But they're all so much stronger than you! That's why I want to be like Diana, Foxy, and Seirah!" : Mai: "What the... I'll teach you who's the strongest woman around here! You think you can say anything you want just because you're a little cute, huh? I'll kick your butt until you're bawling!" Mature : Mature: "Oh, what a cute little dolly! I love getting dolls and pulling all the limbs out of their sockets!" : Kula: "Dolly? Do you mean me? I'm no dolly!" : Mature: "You're so clueless... Well then, I'll teach you a thing or two!" : Kula: "I don't need to learn anything from you! Seirah, Foxy and Diana already taught me enough!" Maxima : Kula: "Let's go, old man! If I win, strawberry sorbets are on you!" : Maxima: "... If I win, could you please stop calling me old man already?" Mr. Karate : Kula: "Wow! What a funny-looking mask! How can you even see out of that thing?" : Mr. Karate: "For such a young child to be involved in this scene of carnage... I suppose it would only be considered charity for me to relieve you of this situation!" NESTS Kyo :Kyo: "Act like a good girl and go home, will you? I don't want to waste my time having to fight weaklings!" :Kula: "Don't make fun of me! I can put out your flames with my eyes closed!" :Kyo: "Can you, now? Okay, but don't start crying if you lose! It'll make me look bad!" Raiden : Raiden: "What's up, little girl? You want an autograph?" : Kula: "I like writing my autograph too! I always used to write it on Candy's head! Shall I sign your butt for you, mister?" : Raiden: "I don't even think she's hearing me. When did KOF become a day-care center!?" Ralf Jones : Ralf: "I don't intend to go easy on you, but I don't feel right beating up children..." : Kula: "Then why don't you just go home now? That way you won't have to feel bad, and I'll win by default! Yay me!" : Ralf: "Wait wait wait--that won't be happening. If you want to get hurt so badly, we can play fighter for a bit!" : Kula: "Yay! I love playing fighter! Let's go!" Robert Garcia : Kula: "You know what K' told me the other day? He said I shouldn't trust guys that talk too much! You sure like to talk a lot, so does that mean you can't be trusted?" : Robert: "What's that squirt trying to do, huh? I can't have any weird rumors floating about!" Ryo Sakazaki : Ryo: "Why don't you join my Kyokugen dojo? You're still young, so it should be a great experience!" : Kula: "Sure, as long as Diana can join, too! Kyokugen sounds great!" : Ryo: "Great! If we get more girls in the dojo, I'm sure it'll make Yuri a bit less grouchy." : Kula: "So, what is Kyokugen anyway? Is it cold? Can I eat it?" Saiki : Saiki: "There's still some time before I kill you. Any last prayers you want to make?" : Kula: "What? Diana always told me there were no gods in this world..." : Saiki: "You look dumber than a hamster, but at least you're right about one thing. There are no gods in this world. There is only the cruelness of reality!" Sie Kensou : Kensou: "No! Don't, miss! You shouldn't eat so much cold food! You'll get stomach trouble if you keep eating nothing but ice cream! You should eat hot food as well!" : Kula: "Hot food? Like what? Is there anything more delicious than a strawberry sorbet?" : Kensou: "Meat dumplings, duh! Doesn't get any better than that!" : Kula: "Never heard of them! Sorbets are much more tasty!" Shen Woo : Shen: "Hey you! Why don't you run back to mommy, huh? The only thing worse than beating up a woman is beating up a little girl! Get lost before you get hurt!" : Kula: "You're the one that needs to worry about getting hurt! I'll crush you and be eating ice cream in no time!" Takuma Sakazaki : Takuma: "Hmm... I didn't think I was going to have to fight anyone younger than my daughter..." : Kula: "Are you afraid of me, mister? Because I'm not afraid of you! So there!" : Takuma: "I see. This girl is obviously not a normal person. I can't believe I considered going easy on you, no matter how briefly. Hwahaha! So green! I'm still so wet behind the ears! I'm ashamed!" : Kula: "Umm... getting scared, then laughing out loud? You're really weird..." Terry Bogard : Terry: "Hey, girl. Every time I see you, you seem to be eating sweets. If you keep going on like that, you'll regret it in the future! You should at least stick to low-calorie ice cream!" : Kula: "Low-calorie? What does that mean? I've never heard of calories!" : Terry: "Sorry, you're going to have to ask that old man of yours to explain..." Vice : Vice: "Another weird kid... Is this some kind of joke? I don't look at all like a babysitter!" : Kula: "I'm not a kid! Don't call me that or I'll turn you into an ice sculpture!" : Vice: "Really? You're not a kid? Great! Then I'm free to pulverize every bone in your body!" Yuri Sakazaki : Yuri: "Hey, why don't you join my team once in a while?" : Kula: "Will you give me ice cream? I'll do anything for ice cream!" : Yuri: "Huh? Does that mean that if someone else offers you ice cream, you'll betray me just as fast!?" Win Quotes *"Don't relax until it's over? I'll be fine, Foxy! He's not even moving!" (vs. Andy) *"I don't like this guy's flames either, but, he seems... lonely..." (vs. Ash) *"I want to play dress-up like you! I'll ask Diana about that next time ♪" (vs. Athena) *"Looking for pretty ladies? I know a couple! They're stronger and taller than you!" (vs. Benimaru) *"Uncle told me that grown-ups should be nicer. I guess that this guy's still immature." (vs. Billy) *"You know, Diana once told me to stay away from people who smoke!" (vs. Clark) *"Judo is pretty funny! Let's play again sometime, Mister Headband!" (vs. Daimon) *"I can't stand this! All hot and scary... I HATE black flames!" (vs. Dark Ash) *"Hello, Foxy? I won again! So, what should I be doing next?" (vs. Duo Lon) *"Oh, hello? Diana? Yeah, I won ♪ Nah, I'm fine. Not a scratch on me!" (vs. Elisabeth) *"Uncle said people copy you if you're good... So I guess this means I'm good!" (vs. Herself) *"Even the flames of hell freeze before me! Teehee! That sounds cool. Right, Diana?" (vs. Human Saiki) *"Seirah always told me I shouldn't become "corrupted" like you! What's "corrupted mean?" (vs. Hwa Jai) *"Huh? Were you doing your best just now? Where were your flames?" (vs. Iori) *"Guys with a big mouth but a weak punch are total losers!" (vs. Joe) *"K', you went easy on me, didn't you? I can see right through you!" (vs. K') *"Don't worry too much about losing. Life's full of ups and downs ♪" (vs. Kensou) *"Sorry! I have no clue what you're talking about!" (vs. Kim) *"May I take your order, please?" Teehee ♪ Can I be a waitress too?" (vs. King) *"I don't like fire, but yours looks a bit like the fire that K' has..." (vs. Kyo) *"Why do you look like you're going to cry? Did I hurt you or something?" (vs. Leona) *"What's a "Femme Fatale"? Can I eat it!? The old man always says they're trouble." (vs. Mai) *"Hello, Diana? I took real good care of this one, just like you told me to!" (vs. Mature) *"Hey, uncle, are you alright? Hellooo? You didn't break, did you?" (vs. Maxima) *"Wow! Your jiggling is almost hypnotic! Is that belly of yours filled with air!?" (vs. Raiden) *"How is "playing warrior" any different from what you're normally doing?" (vs. Ralf) *"I won, I won ♪ Diana told me to just fight like always, and it worked!" (vs. Robert) *"Oh dear, he's gone all stiff... Did I overdo it again?" (vs. Ryo) *"All you keep doing is shooting at me from a mile away. That's lame!" (vs. Saiki) *"Why is this guy so angry all the time? I dunno, but I'm sure it's not my fault!" (vs. Shen) *"I don't need anyone to help me!... How do you like my K' impression?" (vs. Takuma) *"I've seen your moves so many times on TV. I know just how to dodge them!" (vs. Terry) *"That woman just now was scary! I have no idea what she was saying." (vs. Vice) *"Ahaha ♪ Fighting is so much fun! You were enjoying it too, right?" (vs. Yuri) KOF Maximum Impact 2 KOF Maximum Impact Regulation "A" Category:Quotes